List of Legends of Chima weapons
This is a list of all the current weapons from the Legends of Chima theme. Weapons Axcalion Just like every other Eagle weapon, you can see the perfect balance in this Axcalion. Light as air, and at first glance a quite innocent-looking piece of wood and glass. The wooden staff is carved with precision tools, and the clear blades are made from a dense crystal found in the mysterious rock spires. They are shaped with mathematical precision. The stories about the accidents Eglor caused when he tested this thing have become legendary. Bazooklaw The Bazooklaw design is inspired by the Slashersekt. The claw was a "gift" from the wolf blacksmith, the sonar disc was "borrowed" from the Eagles, and the combination makes for a nifty little weapon you can easily operate with one hand. In case the other hand is tied behind your back. Or in the process of stealing new things from unsuspecting donors. When triggered, the Bazooklaw builds up a charge of powerful energy and fires a devastating pulse. It takes a while to recharge, so make sure you aim right the first time! Bulwark As with everything the Ravens "own", their weapons are also made from random stolen goods. The Bulwark blades were stolen from the Eagles and given a nice paint job. Hard to tell, right? Use it as a protective shield while you fire Chi pulses, or use the blades to open cans or jars. Carapace Spiders like to snare their prey in sticky silk, but the Spider Tribe has discovered that the bigger creatures of CHIMA don’t always hold still long enough for that. Hence the Carapace, a blaster that launches web nets to capture foes and squeeze them into submission. Since he started using it, Sparacon can’t believe he ever bothered to catch lunch without it! Chi Jabaka The Chi Jabaka is one of the smaller honor weapons from ancient times. Legend says it stays true and loyal to everyone who guards the Sacred Pool of CHI. Leonidas is very proud to have been trusted with this treasure. He once mistook it for a standard Jabaka in the dark and used it as a tooth pick. He was too embarrassed to tell anyone. Chi Jahak This is one of the more advanced wolf designs. Well, the advanced part is that it's charged with CHI energy. Yep, that's the highlight of the wolves' creative talents. Clubbac In the hands of an arachnid like Sparratus, a regular club would be bad enough. But the Clubbac packs a special spider-style surprise: its tip is coated with sticky CHI-absorbing venom that drains the energy from anyone or anything it strikes. Stay stuck to it too long and it will knock you out completely! Clubius Maximus Clubius Maximus is an excellent choice for wolf-tipping. Just point the Chi end at a charging wolf, and this fine club will give that beast something to howl about. The staff is very shiny, so in daylight you can also use the mirror-like surface to distract wolves by aiming light reflections in their direction. Decalus The Decalus is another one of Lennox' favorites. And rightfully so. The golden leochium fang is a tribute to the first lion to drink from the Sacred Pool of Chi. The white chimoralium fang honors the forest and ground that was destroyed in the tornado and earthquake that created Mount Cavora. The fangs serve as reminders that creation and destruction are brothers. Chi weapons are not to be used for destruction. Unless you absolutely have to. Like maybe now. Eglaxxor 70004 Wakz' Pack Tracker 70012 Razar's Chi Raider }} Eglaxxor is the first royal weapon created by the Eagle tribe. The two blades are perfectly balanced, just like a fast body needs a fast mind to stay balanced. Equila considers it a great honor to be its guardian. When not in use, it is kept in a high tech, top security vault in the Eagles' cliff dwellings. Here, the Eagles' weapons master makes sure it can rest, recharge and receive the best care. Fangius The Fangius' sabre tooth-like fang is made from a very dense type of icy-white mineral, chimoralium, commonly found in CHIMA. Most of the tribes can extract and use it for tools, weapons, and high priced artefacts. When its Chi is powered up, it looks a lot like a spacy icicle. Flamious The flamious is fuelled by a heavy swamp gas found in Croc territory. The gas is pumped into the staff. A thick chemical gel on the tip ignites the gas when the nozzle is turned. It's a nice torch weapon. Winzar uses it to clear woods, singe opponents or their vehicles, light the way at night, or roast a really quick surprise dinner. Grabberatus Any self-respecting Raven will steal with their arms, legs, and this hydraulic grabberatus. It extends with a swift click on the handle to reach any object within its reach from a safe distance. With its high speed retractor, it allows for an express getaway. Grandiorus Grandiorus is the oldest royal weapon in the Croc tribe. It's Crominus' scepter and protector. It has the classic croc teeth/chainsaw teeth design and a precious royal crystal. As with all the ancient weapons, it should be used and treated with great care for the balance of each tribe and all of CHIMA. In Crominus' not so humble opinion, any ruler is free to use it for his own good. Gronk The croc tribe blacksmith, Cranvil, is a mace master. To him, a mace is not just a mace, and although they look alike, each one he forges has to be unique. So he names them after the noises they make when they hit something hard. Krank and Gronk are examples of his fine craftmanship. The names are also his way of getting around spelling long words. Jabahak This is another one of Eglor's experiments in combining primitive rocketry design with weapons. Its surface is treated with a trajectory sensoring solution. That means Eglor thinks he can steer it with his mind. This is not true, of course, but no one has the heart to tell him otherwise. Sometimes it ends up in his dinner, but hey, you have to start somewhere. Jabaka No nonsense, standard type spear used by most tribes to practice, and in melees and jousts. Easy to toss, fling, spin, poke with, and easy to replace if you can't remember where you last put it. Or if you fell asleep on guard duty and someone stole it. Jaba Jaba is the same as Jabaka, no info from LEGO.com. Jahak The is Laval's trusty back-up. The side-mounted blade can be used to trim the mane if it grows out of control, but never mind that. It serves best as a tool for tipping Cragger off his Speedor. Jahakastaff The Jahakastaff is a hack and slash favorite among Wolves. Both handle and blades are black tar metal. It has absolutely no mystical powers or status. The way to win status among wolves is by how proving how much damage you can do with whatever weapon you have. In the heat of the moment, that can cause some damage to their own vehicles, caravans, or arms or legs. You win some, you lose some. Katar Leonidas' back-up weapon is a standard among the Lions. It's the first weapon given to those who are coming of age, as a ceremonial symbol of the wisdom and strength each Lion is expected to strive for. Krank The croc tribe blacksmith, Cranvil, is a mace master. To him, a mace is not just a mace, and although they look alike, each one he forges has to be unique. So he names them after the noises they make when they hit something hard. Krank and Gronk are examples of his fine craftmanship. The names are also his way of getting around spelling long words. Lightnix The mighty Lightnix with wings of steel has almost hypnotic powers over an enemy. Sometimes over Eglor, too, so he forgets to use it in a battle because he just loses himself, staring admiringly at his gorgeous creation. To the point of becoming permanently cross-eyed. Yeah... It's a bit of an issue. Maulus The white chimoralium fangs are a tribute to the Mother Wolf who blessed all wolves with their powers and strengths. The two fangs in one weapon is the mark of the wolf - they think and strike as one. (Tip: don't mention the Mother Tooth in the presence of wolves. You'll never hear the end of their howling.) Maurak The fact that this Maurak has survived intact in the company of Wolves tells you how insanely strong it is. Its possibilities are endless. The handle has a core of the heaviest metal found in CHIMA, so the weight alone makes it a whopper. The white chimoralium tooth is great for poking friends and foes in the ribs. Last, but not least, the CHI charge makes it nearly indestructable. These qualities almost make up for its ugly, shiny surfaces. Royal Hakraxx The Royal Hakraxx only answers to the ruling King of the Croc tribe. It's smaller than the Grandiorus but you should never be fooled by looks. The royal red crystal is is extremely powerful. The only two ever found in CHIMA are mounted in the Royal Hakraxx and the Grandiorus. If you pointed the light from the crystal at the Eagles' planes, you could really mess up their navigation. It's not considered fair fighting, so Crominus almost never does that. Royal Valious The Royal Valious and its twin were the first of the ancient weapons of honor forged in CHIMA. Indestructable, made of Leochium, a precious golden metal found at the foot of the Cavora Font. A royal Chi crystal represents the first king of the Lion tribe. Passed down through a line of worthy heirs to Laval, it enlightens and protects its bearer. Only the bravest and most loyal protectors of CHIMAs will ever be able to use it. Yep. It will knock the bejeebers out of you. Royal Valious of Unity The Royal Valious of Unity is the Royal Valious' twin. Since their creation, the two identical weapons belonged to the Lion tribe as symbols of the divine powers of creation and destruction that created CHIMA. As the conflicts in CHIMA grew more and more serious, it became clear to Lagravis that new and old allegiances would have to be sealed. He made a pact with the Eagles to always fight to keep CHIMA united. They celebrated by eating way too much for dinner. Slashersekt The Slashersekt is the only weapon that has always belonged to the Raven tribe. It brings good luck on scavenger expeditions. At least that has always worked for Rawsom. The beak-shaped spike is said to whisper the ancient wisdom of Chi to its bearer. Rawsom claims it keeps telling him he's the most awesome Raven leader ever. Awesome, Rawsom. Whatever. Slizar As you can tell, the Wolves have donated a thing or two to the Ravens' dubious weapons armory, too. Razar will not confirm or deny if this Slizar was to blame for his unfortunate losing a hand incident. Slugga The Croc Fortress has one of the finest smithies in CHIMA. Well, it's not pretty as such, but the blacksmith, Cranvil the Croc is highly respected. He's an expert in weapons made from metals and rocks found in and around the swamps. The dark metals have special magnetic qualities and can be used to craft, rebuild and customize any weapon. Crug likes this one because the shape reminds him of his favorite snack. Sonic Roarox The Sonic Roarox is one of the more modern weapons used by the Lion tribe. It was crafted by a skilled blacksmith, and designed with the help of Eagles and their knack for technology. It creates a condensed wave of Chi that immobilizes its target. As an interesting side effect, the sonic pulse can roast sliced vegetables to crisps you can serve as snacks. Sonoranti The bats don’t have a lot of experience fighting with CHI-powered weaponry, but that doesn’t keep them from trying. Blista’s Sonoranti uses a CHI energy source to emit a high-pitched shriek designed to rattle and temporarily deafen enemies. He has to remember to plug his own ears before he fires it, though, because a bat’s super-sensitive hearing is even more vulnerable to the sonic screech it produces than whoever it’s being used on! Sonorr The bats use sound waves to navigate while flying, but they can also employ them for attack. Braptor’s Sonorr blaster fires powerful sonic pulses at his enemies, with results that range from knocking them over to vibrating the fluid of their inner ears so much that they totally lose control of their equilibrium, remaining dizzy for hours. That’s Braptor’s favorite part. Spiara Long hours of study and trial-and-error experimentation have resulted in the Spiara, a straight pole with a pointed tip that can be thrown at opponents for a long-range attack. Sure, to the other tribes it may just be a regular old spear, but Blista thinks of it as the very latest in Bat Tribe battle technology. Spikorr Flighty Blista isn’t very good at concentrating, so he’s been issued a weapon that doesn’t even require him to pay attention to his opponents. The Spikorr fires poisoned darts wildly in all directions, pinning attackers helplessly onto any nearby surfaces. It works on allies just as well as enemies, though, so the other bats try to steer clear of Blista whenever they spot him holding it. Stafa Lennox likes to use the Stafa to poke at Wolves. Other than that, it's a handy walking stick on jungle expeditions. It's made from a sturdy, lightweight metal, so it's perfect for getting plants and vines out of the way. Or you could turn it into a food skewer and host a barbecue. Stafik The Stafik was invented when a wolf blacksmith once started making a sword on a dare, but gave up halfway through. After all, why bother hitting a weapon with another weapon, when you can take both weapons and hit other more fun things. Stakuku The Stakuku was invented when a wolf blacksmith once started making a sword on a dare, but gave up halfway through. After all, why bother hitting a weapon with another weapon, when you can take both weapons and hit other more fun things. Sticklar While it isn’t as powerful as the Carapace blaster, Sparratus prefers to use the web-shooting Sticklar when he wants to slow down his foes. Its smaller size and lighter weight let him fire multiple shots in rapid succession, and the sticky nets it blasts out are great for tripping up an enemy at the best possible moment. Swampulsor Crawley's Swampulsor is made from a magnetic metal, and designed for stealth operations. The mean looking red fangs are made from crook stone, a type of rock excavated from the depths of swamps. It glows in the dark and makes for an excellent flashlight. Well, maybe not excellent. It's alright. Okay, it's better than nothing. Thundax Thundax is another scrap metal invention with a clever paint job. Razar claims the blue blades are Raven wings. Riiight. As for powers, it fires an ear-splitting Chi-powered shriek at an enemy and leaves his ears ringing for days. Valious The Valious is what you could call a younger brother to the Royal Valious. It belongs to the Lion tribe and was created from a more common, silver-like metal. Its purpose is to guard Lion City and the Sacred Pool of Chi. Like all Chi weapons, it has to rest and take a power nap after use. Vengdualize This beauty is given to the Croc King's heir when he or she comes of age. It is a symbol of the secrets, wit, and strength you need when you prepare for the dauting task of becoming ruler one day. Cragger's golden leochium blades are shaped like crocodile teeth in honor of the first mother and father of the Croc tribe. Cragger really likes that. He finds it quite poetic that he can use it to avenge the loss of his parents. Vengious Think chainsaw with Crocs' teeth, powered by Chi. Is it any wonder this is the pride and joy of the Croc tribe? A few of these weapons have found their way into the hands of shady members of other tribes, but that's another story. Vengious of Honor Wakz swore his loyalty to Crominus in the legendary Pledge of the Pack and all he got was this stupid bling bling crocsaw. Wakz really couldn't care less about this "honor". It's too bad it's impossible to destroy. A few dents, cracks and dings would dramatically improve its looks. Vengjacked You think the Vengjacked looks familiar? Ask Razar, and he'll wink and tell you it's been in the Raven tribe for generations. Well, you'd have to be blind not to see it was nicked from the Crocs. He hasn't even tried to paint it over. Any chance he gets to flaunt it as a trophy just makes his day. Webstafa This hideous conglomeration of mud, black iron, and insect parts is Spider Queen Spinlyn’s royal staff of office. In her own eyes and those of her worshipful spider subjects, it is the most beautiful and glorious scepter in all of CHIMA. To everyone else, it’s absolutely terrifying. It also makes a dandy back-scratcher! Unknown Weapons 70103-1.jpg|Gronk or Krank and a Unknown Gold Weapon M 70014 minifigures.jpg|An unkown Vine Weapon and Grappling Hook Appearances Krank and Unknown Gold Weapon * 70103 Boulder Bowling Gronk * 70115 Ultimate Speedor Tournament Unknown Chainsaw * 70010 The Lion CHI Temple Unknown Golden Weapon with a Vine attached and a Blue Grappling hook * 70014 The Croc Swamp Hideout External Link(s) * LEGO.com Category:Legends of Chima Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015